1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coatings and opacifying agents for use therein.
2. Technical Background
Conventional paint and coating formulations are prepared by sequentially incorporating dry components into a liquid system. For example, a conventional paint can be prepared by sequentially adding dry ingredients, such as pigments and fillers, to a liquid under agitation. Each dry ingredient is typically wetted and incorporated into the resulting formulation prior to introduction of the next ingredient. In such conventional paint and coating formulations, some ingredients can be difficult to handle and/or disperse.
Thus, there is a need to address the aforementioned problems and other shortcomings associated with traditional paint and coating formulations, and opacifying agents used thereon. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.